kowareta
by Fight the Time
Summary: when naruto is 5 his mother is killed and he is taken away from his life. he is chained to a shed floor for 5 years, until someone saves him. but will he talk to say thank you? will he ever talk again? read and review please.
1. lost but found

_**hey all rose here! got another story for you all to read so enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>K<strong>__**o**__**w**__**a**__**r**__**e**__**t**__**a**_

"_its cold and I'm scared mummy" _

"_I know hunny"_

"_Make the bad man go away"_

"_I will try"_

"_Mummy!"_

"_What?"_

"_Will you come back?"_

"_I hope so" _

"_NOOOOO"_

"_what's the matter brat do you want your 'mummy' to survive"_

"_yes"_

"_Do you want your mummy to survive?"_

"_Mm-hmm"_

"_Well to bad! I'm going to kill her!"_

"_No!"_

"_Naruto hunny, be brave and remember I will always love you!"_

"_MUMMY!"_

I awoke with cold sweat on my brow, gasping for air and crying quietly. The chain on my leg was tight and my stomach growled fiercely begging me to give it food. The light that appeared over the door showed me it was daylight, but I have know idea what time. I hope I didn't sleep through breakfast because they wont bring me another meal until later tonight. The room stinks and my cloths are torn. My bones feel weak as I moved to a sitting up position. The door swings open loudly crashing against the wall behind.

"YOU IDIOT! YOU FUCKING PISSED IN HERE AGAIN!" I looked down at the ground.

"JUST FOR THAT YOU GET NO! BREAKFAST!" as quickly as the door opened the door was shut again. I don't mean to pee in here, but I'm tied to the ground and cant exactly get up and walk to the bathroom. I wish I was 5 again, living with my mum in the woods, playing with my toys.

As long as I can remember I lived with my mum, my dad died when I was born. Then on my 5th birthday, we were sitting down I had just blown out my last candle when that man came and took my whole life away. He killed my mum in front of me then took me away, only to lock me in the shed, bringing me a meal twice a day if I'm lucky.

I'm not sure how old I am, though I was told that I have been in here for 5 years but I don't know how to count so I'm clueless to my age.

I do not talk, know matter how much I am talked to, I do not speak a word. I know how to speak because I listen carefully to every word the man says, but I don't repeat any thing when he is near. Sometimes when my day has been shit or I wake up in the middle of the night to a bad dream I say a short poem to myself. It is one that I remember my mother saying to me when I would cry to her of the monsters coming to eat me. "_little child do not fear, I am here, to make the pain go away. Let your little head lay in my lap, and take a little nap. Fear not, I wont let them get you, the monsters will come no where near. Little child do not fear, because your mothers here" _I know it sucks but it is the only thing I have left of her. You want to know something? That poem always made my dreams nicer, not once after she said that would the monsters come back to eat me.

I wish I knew my father, or knew my mothers name. I wish I knew what my mother was going to tell me when I turned 13. I wish I wasn't locked in a shed. I wish I wasn't chained to the ground. I wish I got more the 2 meals a day. I wish the shed didn't stink. I wish I didn't stink! I wish I could change my cloths! I wish I could walk out side. I wish so many things but I know none of them will come true so why waste my train of thought on things that will never happen.

"YOU RUNT GET UP!'" I looked at him then looked at the chain.

"oh yeah right I tied you to the ground" I heard him say under his breath. He walked closer to me and he stunk of beer. He pulled at the chains but they wouldn't come loose, they were to strong for a random man to get undone.

"STAY THERE AND DO **NOT!** MAKE A SOUND!" is he serious? Me, making a sound! He got up and ran out the door locking it from the outside.

I could hear yelling and screaming, it was coming from both the man and a lady. Then there was a sound that reminded me of what happened on my 5th birthday.

"_Blow the candles out Naruto" my mother told me with a bright smile on her face. I went to blow the candles but was stopped by a bright flash. "Keep going hunny, and remember make a wish" I blew the candles again one by one the little flame went out. It was on the last candle that I was stopped once again, but not my the flash of a camera. This time it my mother pulling me tightly to her chest hiding my eyes with her arm._

"_Mummy, let go I want to blow the last candle out" I told her with a smile on my face. _

"_Naruto be quiet for mummy" she told me quietly. I moved my mothers arm so I could see what was going on. I gasped as I saw two men one with a head band tied tightly around his head and the other standing behind him. They whispered something to each other then moved closer. My mother jumped up and ran to her room locking the door behind her."Mummy what's going on" I asked her._

"_Nothing" she replied with a weak smile on her face._

"_its cold and I'm scared mummy" I told her remembering the men from the kitchen._

"_I know hunny" _

"_Make the bad men go away"_

"_I will try" she got up from her place on the floor and walked towards the door. _

"_Mummy!" I yelled as she walked closer towards the door._

"_What?" she asked me with a little smile, telling me that I sounded funny screaming her name like that._

"_Will you come back?" I asked as tears welled up in my eyes._

"_I hope so" she turned and walked through the door. Once I was sure she wouldn't see me I got up and followed. Walking into the kitchen I saw my mum close up against the man with the knife, that exact knife held up to her throat._

"_NOOOOO" I screamed as I saw my mother quietly crying._

"_what's the matter brat do you want your 'mummy' to survive" the evil man asked me._

"_yes" I said through my own tears._

"_Do you want your mummy to survive?" he asked me with a more fearful voice._

"_Mm-hmm" my tears were coming stronger and stronger every minute._

"_Well to bad! I'm going to kill her!"_

"_No!"_

"_Naruto hunny, be brave and remember I will always love you!" I cried as I heard her say them words and then watch the man slice her throat. I cried as I watched her fall to the floor like a lifeless rag doll._

"_MUMMY!" I screamed through my tears. The evil man with the knife, picked my mother up and threw her over his shoulder while the other one picked me up and threw me over his. As he walked through the door the last thing I saw of my home and old life was the little burning candle I didn't have a chance to blow out._

I didn't realise I was crying and I didn't realise that I was being carried out of that horrible, smelly, lifeless shed, by a lady with purple hair and wearing a trench coat.

"are you ok?" she asked me. I didn't answer scared she would hurt me if I did. She gave me a small smile. I was growing tired and my leg wear the chain had been really hurt. It seemed as though the woman with purple hair was not going to hurt me, so I let my head fall on her shoulder.

"Do we have a name for this boy?" I heard someone ask.

"Yes it seems he is Naruto Uzamaki, age 10. he went missing when his mother was killed on his 5th birthday, this is the first anyone has seen of him in 5 years".

"Are we sure that this is Uzamaki Naruto?"

"Yes, he is the only one from the village to have three scars down either side of each cheek"

"Right so this is the same boy who holds the-" I couldn't hear the last part it was to quiet.

"Yes that's him"

"Right so what are we going to do with him?"

"We will send him to the orphan-"

"NO! I will take him"

"are you sure Anko-chan?"

"Positive. he grew up like I did, locked away from all human form"

"Okay then, you may take him home but he will have to be checked out by inoichi Yamanaka"

"Right well I will get him down here right now"

"Thank you Shizune"

"No problem My lady" there was the sound of foot steps running.

"Well should we see if the patient has woken up yet Anko-chan"?

"Sure!" I lay down on my bed and closed my eyes, pretending I was asleep. The door opened and the sound of foot steps grew louder and louder. A hand touched my shoulder causing me to jump back slightly and squeak.

"Its ok Naruto-kun" a gentle voice told me, but I still didn't fully trust the people that brought me here.

"Yeah squirt, were not going to hurt ya!" the lady with the purple hair told me.

"Anko! Be quiet I have patients sleeping in other rooms you know"

"Right sorry lady Hokage" the lady known as Anko gave a little apologetic smile.

"Naruto how do you feel?" the lady known as Hokage asked me, but I just looked down at the blanket as my hands rapped it tightly around themselves.

"So your not a talker then squirt?" asked Anko. I shook my head.

"Well Naruto do you know where you are?" asked the Hokage. I shook my head no, the bright white room did not ring a bell in my mind.

"Well your in the hospital" Anko told me.

"Naruto a man named inoichi Yamanaka will be coming to give you a visit" I just kept my eyes focused on the bed sheets and my hands.

"Well we will be back shortly, bye" they said as the walked back out the door. About 5 minutes after they left the woman named Anko walked back in holding a box.

"hey I thought you might be hungry" she said as she sat down at the end of my bed, opening the box the smell of fresh food reached my nose and I was sure my mouth was watering. She handed me the box and some chop sticks and told me to dig in, I had know Idea how to use the chop sticks so put them down next to me and began eating with my hands.

"Never used chop sticks before"? I shook my head as I ate the rest of the food. The lady Anko giggled at me. I looked up at her with a questioning look.

"You live in Japan an you have never, ever used chop sticks before?" she asked with a smile.

"I shook my head" when I was little I ate food that I could pick up with my fingers or roast on the bonfire with mum, other wise my mum fed me. The purple headed lady laughed at again then rustled my hair, I winced at her touch.

"Its okay squirt, I promise I will not hurt you" she told me with a smile. I gathered she was a happy lady because she was always smiling and laughing.

I finished the rest of the food just as the Hokage, a young woman and a man who I gathered to be the one with the name of inoichi Yamanaka.

"Naruto this is Shizune" Anko said pointing to the young woman "and this is Inoichi Yamanaka" she said pointing to a man.

"Hi" they both said with a smile.

They began talking quietly among themselves and then turned to me and said "Inoichi will go into your mind" before I had a chance to nod of shake my head no, I blacked out.

I could sense someone in my mind, but that was it. It lasted for about 20 minutes and then I woke up finding myself rubbing my eyes.

"You okay?" asked Anko. I nodded my head.

"cool, well while you were sleeping, Inoichi said that your mind is under stress. He pretty much went through your memory and said that there were some unpleasant stuff in there" she said then continued with "You didn't have a good time growing up did you?" she asked me with a sad smile. I shook my head and a few tears fell out of my eyes. She hugged me and it reminded me a lot of my mum, how she would hug me when I cried or was sad. I let more tears fall freely as the woman named Anko hugged me tighter.

"Any way, you are aloud to leave the hospital today, but guess what?" I looked up at her.

"Your coming to live with me" she said with a bright smile, I smiled back at her, glad that I wouldn't have to sleep on the streets tonight.

"So how about after we get the all clear to go by Tsunade we leave and go get you some cloths"? She asked me. I nodded. Truth be told, I haven't worn anything except the trousers she found me in for 5 years. I was so happy that someone was going to bye me new cloths that it wasn't funny, it must of shown on my face how happy I was because Anko smiled and laughed back at me.

We got out of the hospital just after lunch, so when we left Anko took me strait to the dango stand. It was a weird type of food that I have never seen before. It was little white sticky things all stacked up onto a stick. It tasted good but I prefer the ramen my mum got me when I was four better though.

"_Naruto hurry up or the ramen men will have to kick us out when the shut"_

"_But mum, I don't no what to pick!" I whined._

"_Well I will pick something for you then, yes?"_

"_Yes" I nodded._

"_Ok then we will have two miso ramen" _

"_coming right up" the chef said with a smile._

_Our ramen was placed in front of us and my mother began feeding it to me. I tried to use the chopsticks myself, but my small hands couldn't grip them properly. A big smile spread across my face as the flavours of the soup and noodles danced around my mouth. My mum laughed at me because of the massive foxy grin that was on my face._

"So squirt, how about we go get you some cloths now?"

I nodded in reply.

"Are you ever going to talk to me?"

I shook my head. She gave me a sad smile.

"Right, well lets get going" she said putting on a small smile.

We walked through the small town. I realised that I was getting glares from people in the streets and I had no Idea why.

We got to the cloths store and I picked out a plain black top, orange pants, orange jacket, black jeans and orange jumper. We also picked out the basics like boxer, socks and shoes.

We walked along streets and finally got to a nice looking place with a garden out the front. It was only a small house and small garden, but it was nicer then the shed I had to live in before. We walked through hall ways and up stairs and finally came to a room with basic white painted walls.

"This" she said pointing to the room in front "will be your room" there was only a closet and a futon in there but like I said it was better then the shed floor. I looked up to Anko and smiled, she smiled back. "Right well I will let you to settle in here. Do what ever you like!, I mean this is your room now" with that she left me to the room I was now going to call mine. I lay on the bed forgetting how soft a real bed could be , within 10 minutes I was asleep.

I opened my eyes when I heard talking down stairs.

"You have to ask him, Anko"

"Ok, but he probably wont even know what that is"

"Then you explain! Now bring him down here"

'step' step' step' step' the sound of foot steps walking up to my bedroom. The door opened slightly and Anko walked in.

"Hey squirt your up, well Tsunade and Shizune are down stairs and they want to talk to you" I nodded and got up as Anko started to retreat out of my room. I followed her down stairs and in the living room. I nodded a hello to the people in the house and sat down on couch.

"Naruto we have something to talk to you about" I looked and Anko with a questioning look.

"There is a place in this village called the academy, if you go there you are trained to become a ninja and learn ninja rules and stuff" said Anko. When Anko said the word ninja I wanted to go to this place called 'the academy'. I may have been little when my mothers life was taken and I was taken to the shed, but I know that they where ninja's who came and took my mothers life. I remember my mum telling me stories about the ninja and how they were strong and brave. I remember her telling me my father was a ninja and she was one to until I was born. I knew from that point on I wanted to become a ninja! To revenge my mothers death from them horrible men.

I started to nod furiously trying to get the point along to them that I wanted to become a ninja.

"So you want to become a ninja?" asked Shizune.

Once again I nodded. They gave a little giggle at me.

"Right well you will start tomorrow, your 10 years old so you may start. Now get to bed and rest" said Anko with a smile on her face almost as big as mine. I nodded again then ran up to my room, jumping under the covers and falling asleep within seconds.

* * *

><p>well there you got now remember reviews are lovely!:D<p> 


	2. author note

Ok hello all, you are probably wondering why I have not updated in a while. Well here is your reason.

My internet wasn't working. And I have had serious writers block. So I hope that you all stick with me through my writers block and I will definitely update as soon as possible.


	3. A new Begining?

ok first things first,, i am so, SO sorry that i have taken so long to update! i hope that everyone who read my last chapter is still here to read chapter two, and hoepfully i will pick up some new readers. i have had a really bad case of writers block and just havn't felt like writting, anyway here you go, Enjoy! and reviews are lovely! ;)

* * *

><p>"<em>look at the snow Naruto"<em>

"_Wow!"_

"_Haha"_

"_Can I touch it?"_

"_Of course you can, just make sure it doesn't eat you first!"_

"_It can eat me?"_

"_Only if your mean to it!"_

"_So I wont be mean, I will be its FRIEND!"_

"_Your silly hun"_

"_Mummy, why is that snow yellow?"_

"_Because that one has been used as a toilet!"_

"_Eww!"_

"_haha"_

"_Can I eat the white snow?"_

"_Yep! But it will be cold"_

"_IT'S COLD!"_

"_Haha"_

There's a smile on my lips, but there is tears in my eyes. It was a nice dream, it reminds me so much of my mothers free spirit. I sometimes wonder if her spirit still lingers here and watches down over me, I wonder if she is happy wear she or if she is really sad. I wonder if those men are still alive? I hope they are I will kill them! I will rip out there hearts and slit their throats like they did as pay back fro taking me away! And then god have mercy on the one who actually killed her! I will rip his head off with my bare hands and-

"Naruto, you awake?" I heard Anko ask as she walked into my room, I wiped my eyes quickly and then got out of bed.

"The showers down the hall, wash up, because the only bath you've had was when you were still knocked out. Then come down for breakfast, k?" I nodded and she walked out of the room. I walked up the hall way and into the bathroom.

When I think about it, the closest thing I have had to a shower since I was taken away and my mum was killed, was a bucket of ice cold water thrown over my head full of bubbles.

I turned the water on with the tap and it came out cold. I figured maybe the thing was broken but after playing with the tap a bit more I found I could get it to a warm temperature. After showering I dried and walked back to my room a towel around my waste.

I found some cloths in my wardrobe that Anko brought me yesterday and changed into them. I decided to wear a orange jumper as well as black trousers that had an orange strip at the bottom. When I was dressed I walked down to the kitchen.

The smell of bacon and eggs already filled the kitchen when I made my way in.

"Ready from some breakfast?" asked Anko

I nodded my head and she set two plates of the food she was cooking down on the table. I took a seat in front of one of the plates. Everything Anko had cooked was able to be picked up with a fork even though I would end up with greasy fingers after eating the bacon.

After breakfast Anko handed me a (1) bento box so I could take to school for lunch.

As we walked down the streets of the village I noticed that people stared at us a lot, they whispered and laughed but I mostly saw their eyes. Their eyes were full of hatred as they stared at me, looking me up and down, head to toe. . .

_me and mum walked out the front door and up through the bush land some more before we got to a clearing full of snow. There were other people there too, maybe 20 others? Anyway as we made our way out into the clearing some more to find nice soft snow a man through something hard at me. I fell to the ground and began to cry and I realised it was a rock the older man threw. The man looked at me with hate filled eyes as if I had killed his entire family. Two more people threw rocks at me, one a man one a lady. I don't think that they had seen my mum there at the time because they began to insult me and call me names. The lady had called out that if it wasn't for me her daughter would be alive still. I stopped crying and really began to think about what the lady had just yelled at me. Me being about five at the time was really interested in why I had been the course of another death, that was until my mum threw a soft snow ball at my back. I turned around to see her smiling as more snow began to fall._

"_look at the snow Naruto" she called out._

"_Wow!" I was so intrigued by the snow, I scooped it up into my hands and dumped in in my hair, my mum thought this was a funny thing and took a photo of me as she laughed. _

"_Haha"_

"_Can I eat it?" I asked wanting to know what this white stuff tasted like._

"_Of course you can, just make sure it doesn't eat you first!"_

"_It can eat me?" I remember being so worried that this pretty white stuff might eat me._

"_Only if your mean to it!"_

"_So I wont be mean, I will be its FRIEND!"_

"_Your silly hun"_

_I remember finding yellow snow and asking my mother why was it the colour it was."Mummy, why is that snow yellow?"_

"_Because that one has been used as a toilet!"_

"_Eww!"_

"_haha"_

"_Can I eat the white snow?"_

"_Yep! But it will be cold"_

_I scooped the biggest hand full of the snow into my hands and shovelled it into my mouth."IT'S COLD!"_

"_Haha" that day is one of the best memories I have ever had with my mum._

"Naruto? Where here" I looked ahead to see we were in front of a two story red brick building.

"class will start in 10 minutes, your in room 102, Have fun" she said while giving me a hug that I flinched away from.

I walked forward and into the building looking at the top of each door for room 102. I had my head up not really looking where I was going, but I regretted it when I bumped into someone and fell on my arse.

"Oh I'm sorry" the person I ran into turned out to be a grown man, he had brown hair in a high pony tail and a scar that went across his nose.

"I'm Iruka Umino, OH and you must be Uzamaki Naruto? Well you will be in my class then" this man seemed weird but, at the same time he seemed nice. There was no trace of anger or violence in his eyes, I think maybe that I can trust him, he just has that feeling about him.

"Come on then lets get to class" he got up and motioned for me to follow him. We walked to the very end of the corridors and went into a room that was number 105, guess Anko was wrong about the number then. He walked to the front of the room and told me to take a seat, I went to the back because that was the only seat left in the room. I ended up next to a boy that had a puppy sitting on his head and was sleeping, and a boy on the other side that was munging on chips. Both seemed nice but they didn't give off the same aura that Iruka did, so I wouldn't really know until I got to know them (if I got to no them).

"Ok, today we have a new student. His name is Uzamaki Naruto, I would like you all to be nice to him, and," he paused while he looked around the room "Ichigo, You will show him around during break" the young boy nodded and laughed with his friends once Iruka looked away, for some reason that boy scared me.

"Ok, since we have a new student, I will introduce myself like I did at the beginning of the year. My name is Umino Iruka, You will all call me Iruka sensei, I like raman and teaching others.

Now that's over we will get onto the next topic. In three years time, You will have a graduating exam. The exam will consist of a written and practical test, so today we will be covering one of the subjects that's on the test. The subject is the kyuubi, the 9 tail fox demon. Does anyone know anything about this subject?" sensei finished talking and looked around as 4 people raised their hands, 3 girls and 1 boy.

"Yes, Sakura what do you know?"

"I know that the fourth Hokage defeated the demon and saved our village and if it wasn't for him we wouldn't be alive right now"

"That is right, can anyone elaborate on what Sakura just said?. . No? Okay then. Well the fox came on October 10th , the hokage died while defeating the fox, many insistent villagers dies as well as many brave shinobi"- I kind of zoned out at that point, because he told us the basics so what else was there to know?

"_" _

"hey! Idiot! Wake up I have to show you around!" I didn't realise I fell asleep until I was awaken by a the boy called Ichigo.

"I SAID, WAKE UP!" is this guy blind? I mean really? I'm looking right at him.

"GET UP! I have to show you around!" I was pushed off of my chair and I suddenly felt fear towards this boy. I stood up and and backed away form Ichigo a bit.

"come on!" he yelled at me before walking away. I got up and followed him. He walked through a door to the left of the classroom which led outside.

"That is the swing" he told me and kept walking somewhere else.

"We are going to the hill that is full of daisy's, that's where the girls hang out. So I reckon that's where you will spend most of you time, because your a girl!" I looked at the ground the whole time Ichigo talked. By the time I looked up again Ichigo had already walked away.

"HURRY UP!" he yelled at me. I began to follow again.

"when we get to the top of the hill there is a training area so I will 'introduce' you to my friends" I don't know why, but he said that will a laugh and I was not getting a good feeling about it.

We had just gotten to the top of the hill, he had shown me the daisy patch where 'apparently' I would hang out the most on the way up. We were now at the top where the training field was, there were groups of people sitting up there, or there were people actually training by hitting and kicking the wooden posts.

"Hey! Guys look at who I'm showing around!" Ichigo called out to a group of boys that were rough housing around.

"Nice Ichigo, Picked up a toy did you?" the boy who had spoken looked ugly and he smelt, yet he was probably the same age as me.

"So boys how bout we have a bit of fun?" they started to surround me, getting closer and closer, laughing and grinning. One shoved me to the ground and then another kicked me. It reminded me so much of what it was like in the shed. Before I knew it I was being picked up by the collar of my shirt. Its getting hard to breath, I think there are tears rolling down my face.

I was about to be punched again in the face but someone called out from behind.

"put him down" I looked over the boys shoulder to see a two boys, one with brown hair in a pony tail and the second was chubby and eating a bag of chips.

"SHUT UP, NARA!"

"This is so troublesome, Ichigo just put him down" the boy that kept talking seemed board so I'm picking him as the lazy type.

"Fine, you want him down, I'll put him down" he began walking closer to the hill, and then he threw me.

I rolled down the hill, over and over. I felt the rocks and sticks digging into my skin.

I can hear faint yelling and then the sound of someone being punched. I was beginning to feel sick and really, REALLY dizzy. Then thud, I hit the bottom. I could hear more yelling,

"KIBA! Go get Iruka or another teacher on watch!"

"WHY?"

"BECAUSE CHOIJY WONT BE ABLE TO RUN FAST ENOUGH!"

"BUT WHY DO I NEED TO GET A TEACHER?"

"BECAUSE ICHIGO JUST THREW THE NEW KID DOWN THE HILL!"

"YOU MEAN THE UZAMAKI KID?"

"YES! NOW HURRY!"

I could hear someone eating and someone sitting beside me.

"Hey, Naruto? You ok" I opened my eyes and found that my world was still spinning. I sat up and with the help from Nara (well I think that's what Ichigo called him) stood. But I soon had to sit back down.

I saw a boy running towards us, and when he got there he started to talk.

"Shikamaru, I could only find shizu sensei and she said she didn't want to help, and then that we should leave him or get Iruka sensei, but I cant find him!"

"I never did like Shizu sensei. Help me get him up and we will take him back to class"

"K" I felt my arms being lifted over shoulders and then being dragged away to somewhere else.

X.x.X

"Iruka sensei you in here?" the boy on my right (I think his name is Kiba) called out.

"Yes Kiba, what can I- What happened?"  
>"Ichigo pushed him down the hill"<p>

That was the last thing I heard before I blacked out.

X.x.X

"Good your waking up, Its class Hours now so if you feel up to it you can go back" I nod my head and get up and walk towards the door.

"Oh and if your wondering, Ichigo and his mates were Suspended so you don't have to worry about them" I nod again and walked back to my class room.

After knocking on the door I slid in opened and walking in.

"good to see you join us again Naruto" Iruka gave me a bright smile. I nodded and bowed and walked back to my seat. Kiba was sitting there and soon started asking questions,

"Did it hurt when you fell down the hill?"

nod.

"Are you still in pain?"

shake of head.

"Really? How is that possibly, actually you don't even have a scratch on you any more!"

Shrug of shoulders.

"KIBA! Stop talking!"

"Hai, Iruka sensei"

the rest of the lesson was quiet after that. When the bell went we bowed and left and I met Anko out the front.

"Have a good day?" she asked me while hugging.

I shrugged my shoulders.

"One of my messenger snake told me that you got beat up, is that true?"

I nodded.

"Are you hurt?"

I shook my head.

"Ok, well lets go get dango".

* * *

><p>ok hopefully i will have chapter three up later tonight if i can get it finished, and there will be a time skip next chapter for about 3 years, so it will begin on the graduation exam.<p> 


	4. Thank you

ok so let me explain. I started this chapter when i said i would last time and finished it in 3 days. Well as i went to upload it i realised my internet wasn't connecting. well dad and i took it to harvy norman and they did a factory restore on it, so guess what. . . I LOST EVERYTHING FROM MY COMPUTER! i was so devestated that i cried. but yesterday we took it in again and they took the back off and found a cable undone and fixed it. I took it home and started on the chapter AGAIN! its not exactly the same but i figured waiting this long anything is better then non :) so enjoy and remeber reviews are lovely Xx

i hope i havn't lost to many viewers and i want to give a shout out to everyone who has been reviewing :)

* * *

><p>Through the past 3 years I have gotten more confidence, but I still don't talk. I remember once that our hokage said that she was going to use a memory erasing justu on me. She said that it would only erase the things that has happened all from the time my mum died, up until I started living with Anko-san (yeah I know right I normally refer to her as Anko but people seem to think fairly highly of her and I also learnt how we are meant to address people and all in class. Any way back to the story) she also said that, because it would eras everything from where my mum died then skip to living with Anko-san that I would think she died of a natural course and then was adopted by Anko, so I would have a different personality and would talk more.<p>

I remember that Anko-san said that if I wanted to go through with it I could, I did want to go through with it. But I still wanted to get revenge on the man who killed my mother (I only just found out last year that the one who stuffed me in a shed is already dead) and I told them that to, well I wrote it on the piece of paper, (yeah I learnt to write to) and they said that they would give me a mission when they thought I was ready to be the one to kill him, weather it meant something or not.

We were going to do it in two months when I had school break but a month after we had talked about it the Hokage gave an announcement to the whole village that she was going to resign as the hokage for some unknown reason. I was beyond pissed and actually didn't come out of my room to even say good bye to her.

The man that took over her job as leader is a man named danzo, and I can't stand him! He is horrible mean, and he scares the crap out of me.

Well anyway it's been 2 years since that happened and now I'm actually sitting in call getting ready to take the graduation exam. Already 10 people out of the class of 16 have graduated. And after Shikamaru is back into the class room I'm going into the room next door to take my exam.

"Naruto, you can go next door and take your exam now" I nodded my thanks to him and left to the next room.

"Naruto are you ready?" I nodded my head at Iruka sensei and Mizuki sensei (Mizuki sensei is here to help out for the exams)

"Ok then, Great a henge of me" I did the hand signs and my henge came out perfectly, the two sensei's nodded their heads in approval.

"and the last thing I want you to do is a clone Justsu" I mentally groan when he said that. In all the training I got with Anko I could never perfect it.

I gathered my chakra and and put the hand signs in place, but as soon as both came as one my chakra exploded out of my body and a dud clone was lying next to me on the ground. I looked down and gave a sheepish smile but the sensei's wouldn't take it.

"Sorry Naruto I cant let you pass" said Iruka sensei

"But Iruka, He did make a clone" Mizuke was trying to back me up.

"Mizuki, I understand where you are coming from, but rules are rules, I cant let him pass"

after he said that I left the room and went and sat on the swing outside. In 20 minutes every student from my class walked out all wearing there head bands proudly. I saw them look at me and then laugh and whisper. 1 by 1 their parents came to get them and congratulate them, that's when I realised I couldn't go home with out a head band. What would Anko think?, she would think I failed . In the end I left and went and sat on the roof of the academy.

I think it was just past 5 when Mizuki sensei came and sat next to me. I looked at him and he began to talk.

"You know, there is a way you can still pass" I looked at him with curious eyes.

"if you can still the secret jutsu scroll and learn a jutsu from it then he has to let you pass" I looked at him with wide eyes and a smile on my face and immediately set off to the hokage tower.

I walked into the building when danzo left, I quickly took the scroll and set off to an open training field.

I found an open field that was very woodsy looking. It was a few miles away from the hokage tower but I figure it would be best to be away from everyone then right near them. I open the scroll and look over all of the justsu. I pick the shadow clone jutsu because its like the clone jutsu but way cooler!

4 hours later

I'm panting heavily, but I don't care. I'm sweating like crazy, but I don't care. I'm covered in dirt, but I don't care. I'm nearly out of chakra, but I don't care, because I have just learnt the shadow clone jutsu and can create over 500 of them.

"Naruto, there you are" Anko has just come out of a bush, as well as Iruka sensei.

"Naruto what are you doing with the scroll of forbidden Jutsu?" I look down at my feet trying to think of an idea then it hits me! I do the hand signs for the jutsu I learnt, and created two shadow clones.

"He learnt the Jutsu?" iruka seemed gob smaked but Anko-san just hugged me and praised me. I smile at her.

"Anko-san, trust you to praise him. Though, he did make a clone and that is the jutsu he couldn't create, so I guess I have no choice but to-"

"NOT SO FAST IRUKA! Do you really think its a good idea to let a monster pass?"

"What are you talking about Mizuki!" it sounded like Anko was meant to ask a question, but it sounded more like a threat.

"You know what I'm talking about Anko!"

"Mizuki don't do it!"

"NARUTO! THE REASON NOBODY LIKED YOU WHEN YOU WERE YOUNGER AND THE REASON YOU WERE LOCKED AWAY IN A SHED AND THE REASON YOUR MOTHER WAS KILLED! WAS BECAUSE YOU HAVE THE 9 TAILS FOX-"

"SHUT UP MIZUKI!" Anko-san and Iruka sensei yelled. I don't want to know what Mizuki is trying to say but I do all at the same time.

"HAHAHAHA YOU HAVE THE KYUUBI SILLED IN YOU! SO YOU ARE THE 9 TAILS FOX DEAMON AND NOW I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

I didn't have time to do anything when a giant shurikan came flying towards me. I was sure it would hit me but Anko called something out that made me quickly get to the ground. I awaited the pain, but it never came. When I looked up all I saw was Anko's face inflicted with pain. She was crying and breathing heavily.

"I, I'm, sorry you had a cruel child hood like mine, and I tried to make that better for you but instead I ended up making it worse. Can you forgive me?" she coughed up blood and fell on me slightly. I crawled out from under Neath her and pulled the weapon out of her back, Iruka was already quietly crying and it was at that moment I knew she didn't have long left. I helped her to lie on the ground and hugged her and whispered a 'thank you' to her as she took her last breath of air.

I stood up and looked Mizuki (who was laughing!) strait in the eye and from then on I only saw red.

"**IM GOING TO KILL YOU!**

* * *

><p>im so evil giving you a cliffy XD i will udate asap im on holidays for 2 weeks now so i should have a lot of time to work on storyies after the sun goes down :) reviews are lovely:)<p> 


	5. A new Naruto

really sorry for bad spelling and grammar, but my normally microsoft has locked it self so im stuck using some really old office thing and it doesn't have spell and grammar check so ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRG but hope you like and im really sorry for late update.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"<strong>_

I only saw red, everything red. He Killed Anko, so he is going to die!

I charged forwards creating 1000 clones to follow me. Each one of us punching and kicking him into a bloody mess. I saw one of my clones ripping off one of his arms and laughed liking a mad man. Another of my clones got a kunai out and began to cut him deeply in the gut. A few of my clones were licking and drinking the blood, I stood back

"STOOOOOOOOOOOP!" I screamed through my tears. I didn't see blood anymore! I didn't want to kill anymore! It was over I had my revenge but my clones won't stop! I can't make them go away, I'm shaking to much! I still have chakra so they won't go on their own!

"STOOOOOOOP! Stop, stop, stop!" I cried out. Finally my clones stoped and looked at me, the demonic features fading away then finally they all dispelled and I was left alone in the middle of too dead bodies. I fell face first into the ground and began to cry hard, for the loss of Anko, and from what I just saw my own clones do. Iruka came over to me and put a hand on my shoulder, "It's going to be okay" I slapped his hand away.

"HOW WILL IT EVER BE OKAY? I JUST LOST THE LAST PEROSN PRESIOUS TO ME!"

He looked at me with concern filled eyes.

"Come on I will take you to the hospital"

"NO! I won't leave her"

"If you won't come with me then the hokage will come here later" I shook my head to show I didn't care.

"You know, you passed the exam in the end" he said tying his head band around my forehead. He walked away leaving me with the two dead bodies.

"_Mummy, what the worst pain you ever feel?"_

"_When I lost your father"_

"_Why did that hurt?"_

"_Because he was special to me"_

"_Why?"_

"_Because Naruto he won my heart and made me feel special, but most of all he gave me you"_

"_Oh"_

"_Don't be sad Naruto, I still feel sad at times but when I do I look at you, because you remind me so much of him"_

"_What did daddy look like?"_

"_Look in the mirror Naruto"_

"_How do I see daddy in a mirrow?"_

"_What do you see in that mirror?"_

"_Me"_

"_Exactly, you look just like you dad"_

I didn't realise I was sleeping until I woke from the sound of people landing in the feild. I looked over to the right to see two anbu collecting Mizuki's body, I then looked to the left to see another anbu reaching down to pick Anko's body up.

"NO! YOU CANT TAKE HER!" I screamed.

"Uzumaki Naruto, we have orders from the Hokage to take both these bodies to him, so pipe down and wait for someone to come and collect you!" the 3 anbu disappeared in a puff of smoke, taking the bodies with them. I brought my knees to my chest where I buried my head in them and cried.

It wasn't long after that another anbu came and knocked me out.

When I woke up I was in a room, strapped to a brick slate. The room I was in was not an ordinary hospital room and it wasn't my room at Anko's place either. No, this was different, it was very dark and cold, test tubes hanging in racks attached to walls and there was no window. I looked to the right to see a door opening, there it reviled Danzo, the villages Hokage.

"Well Demon it looks like you had a rough time last night" I kept silent.

"Well, we are going to do a little Justsu on you, it will erase the time from your 5th birthday and mother's death to living with Anko, Now we both know that anko was killed but I figured you would like to remember her death clearly, so I won't take any of that part out, but I will take out the part of you killing Mizuki" he started to do some hand signs and then placed his hand on my head. I screamed in pain as his chakra entered my system, slowly, ever so slowly I blacked out due to pain.

When I awoke again i was in the same place as before, I was strapped to some sort of table in a weird room, full of test tubes and no windows. There was a guy next to the bed and from the looks of it he was sleeping.

"Hey! I'm awake! Let me out!" I yelled at the man, he opened his eyes and pretty much death glared me.

"What's your name?" he asked me.

"NARUTO UZAMAKI!"

"You're age?"

"13"

"who do you live with?"

"No one"

"Where do you live?"

"I was living at anko's place?"

"WRONG! Are you a ninja?"

"Yes just out of the aca- wait I have to go meet my new team!"

"IN A MINUTE YOU WILL WAIT FOR ME TO FINISH TALKING!"

"hurry up then old man" he death glared me for that one.

"Now I will take you to your apartment , and then you can go to the academy!"

"why can't I live at Anko's house still?".

"Because demon! You cant af- wait actually you can live there"

i walked to Anko's old place so i could change. For some reason my cloths had blood on them. after that I thought it would be better to get strait to the academy.

As a walked to the academy I had people stare at me, call me names and throw things at me i had no idea why these people were staring at me, or throwing things or calling me names.

My thoughts were cut short when I ran into the academy gate. I opened it and walked in to the yard, than through the door and then into my old class room.

"Hey Iruka sensei! So who's on my team?" I asked my old sensei with a smile.

"Na-Naruto? You talking?"

"Yeah? Why wouldn't I be?" I asked with a questioning look

"No reason. Anyway you'r team is in room 532 and your new sensei has not yet arrived yet so, ja"

"Ja iruka sensei" I said running out the door and to the room 532.

As I walked through the door I was disappointed to say that least that Sasuke was on my team, but as I saw Sakura my smile widened.

"Hey guys" I called as I entered.

"Hn" was the only resonse I got from Sasuke

"Since when do you talk Naruto?" was the response I got from sakura.

"what do you mean?" I asked

"Well you never talked during the academy?"

"Maybe I didn't want to?"

"What -ever just don't be annoying"

and went at sat at the closest desk and let my thoughts wonder. i wonder why my cloths had blood on them? i wonder why that guy was there next to me while i was strapped on a brick bed? i wonder if he tied me there? actually, i wonder who that guy was.

my thoughts where once again cut short when someone entered the room. he had spiky silver hair and wore a mask so you couldn't see half his face. He stood and studyied us for awhile then said

"I think i'm going to like this squad"

* * *

><p>Press this attractive button right here<p>

\/


End file.
